twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Cullen's are HOT!!!/Breaking Dawn Chapter 12
thumb|300px|right Chapter 12: Some People Just Don’t Grasp The Concept Of “Unwelcome” “I lurched up from the ground, my front legs pulling toward a sprint before my hind legs were off the ground. I raced toward the place where Seth had frozen, listening with him to the thread of paws running in our direction.” When we last left Jake he was doing some pretty serious grieving over Bella’s impending death. He and Seth have made a pretty interesting pack, even though Jake swears this isn’t a pack, lol. But as much as Jake has tried to remain single…his is about to learn that his pack is about to grow. Pg. 224-229 I was right on the edge of sleep. And then Seth’s piercing howl broke the early morning quiet. Morning, boys. A shocked whine broke through Seth’s teeth. And then we both snarled as we read deeper into the new thoughts. Oh, man! Go away, Leah! Seth groaned. Cut the noise, Seth. Leah trotted into view, her small grey body weaving through the underbrush. Stop whining, Seth. You’re such a baby. I growled at her, my ears flattening against my skull. She skipped back a step automatically. What do you think you’re doing, Leah? She stuffed a heaving sigh. It’s pretty obvious, isn’t it? I’m joining your crappy little renegade pack. The vampires’ guard dogs. She barked out a low, sarcastic laugh. No, you’re not. Turn around before I rip one of your hamstrings. Like you could catch me. She grinned and coiled her body for launch. Wanna race, O fearless leader? Seth, go let the Cullens know that it’s just your stupid sister. On it! Seth was only too happy to leave. Leah whined, and she leaned after him, the fur on her shoulders rising. You’re just going to let him run off to the vampires alone? I’m pretty sure he’d rather they took him out than spend another minute with you. Shut up, Jacob. Oops, I’m sorry-I meant, shut up, most high Alpha.Why the hell are you here? You think I’m going to sit home while my little brother volunteers as a vampire chew toy? Seth doesn’t want or need your protection. In fact, no one wants you here. Rosalie Esme Edward Carlisle Alice Japer ]]Oooh, ouch, that’s gonna leave a huge mark. Ha, she barked. Tell me who doesn’t want me around, and I’m outta here. So this isn’t about Seth at all, is it? Of course it is. I’m just pointing out that being unwanted is not a first for me. Not really a motivating factor, if you know what I mean. Did Sam send you? If I was here on Sam’s errand, you wouldn’t be able to hear me. My allegiance is no longer with him. I had to be alert enough to see through it. But there was nothing. Her declaration was nothing but the truth. You’re loyal to me now? Uh huh right. My choices are limited. I’m working with the options I’ve got. Trust me, I’m not enjoying this any more than you are. That wasn’t true. There was an edgy kind of excitement in her mind. She was unhappy about this, but she was also riding some weird high. We were interrupted by Seth, thinking his explanation at Edward. Wow, he looks bad, Seth muttered to himself. What’s going on? Leah asked. Catch me up to speed. There’s no point. You’re not staying. Actually, Mr. Alpha, I am. Because apparently I have to belong to someone-I choose you. Leah, you don’t like me. I don’t like you.Thank you, Captain obvious. That doesn’t matter to me. and Edward ]]I’m staying with Seth. You don’t like vampires. Don’t you think that’s a little conflict of interest right there? I’ll keep my distance from them. I can run patrols out here, just like Seth. And I’m supposed to trust you with that? She stretched her neck, leaning up on her toes, trying to be as tall as me as she stared into my eyes. I will not betray my pack. This isn’t your pack! This isn’t even a pack. This is just me, going off on my own! What is it with you Clearwaters? Why can’t you leave me alone? I’ve been helpful, haven’t I, Jake? You haven’t made too much of a nuisance of yourself, kid, but if you and Leah are a package deal-if the only way to get rid of her is for you to go home…well, can you blame me for wanting you gone? Ugh, Leah, you ruin everything! Yeah, I know, she told him,and the thought was loaded with the heaviness of despair. I felt the pain in three little words, and it was more than I would’ve guessed. I didn’t want to feel that. I didn’t want to feel bad for her. , Embry, Jarod and Paul out to talk with Jacob, Seth and Leah]]Sure,the pack was rough on her, but she brought it all on herself with the bitterness that tainted her every thought and made being her head a nightmare. Seth was feeling guilt, too. Jake…You’re not really gonna send me away, are you? Leah’s not so bad. With her here, we can run the perimeter out farther. And this puts Sam down to seven. There’s no way he’s going to mount an attack that outnumbered. You know I don’t want to lead a pack, Seth. So don’t lead us, Leah offered. Jake, Seth thought. I belong here. I do like vampires. Cullens, anyway. They’re people to me, and I’m going to protect them, ‘cause that’s what we’re supposed to do. Maybe you belong, kid, but your sister doesn’t. And she’s going to go wherever you are- I stopped short, because I saw something when I said that. Something Leah had been trying not to think. Leah wasn’t going anywhere. Crap, I wasn’t going to get rid of her. As much as she disliked me, as much as she loathed the Cullens, as happy as she’d be to go kill all the vampires right now, as much as it pissed her off to have to protect them instead-none of that was anything compared to what she felt being free of Sam. She loved Sam. Still. And having him wish she would disappear was more pain than she was willing to live with, now that she had a choice. She would have taken any other option. thumb|300px|leftPg. 230-231 Look, Leah… No, you look, Jacob. Stop arguing with me, because it’s not going to do any good. I’ll stay out of your way, okay? I’ll do anything you want. Except go back to Sam’s pack and be the pathetic ex-girlfriend he cant get away from. *Sidebar-ouch!So that’s what’s been going on all this time, huh? That’s gotta sting. Yes Leah brings out the worse in people but its because she is living in a world of misery. I couldn’t imagine hearing the thoughts ofyour ex whom you’re still in love with and only to find out he doesn’t even want you around. Okay, then, Ms.Do-Anything-I Want. Why don’t you make yourself useful by telling us what you know? Lots of howling. It was so loud that it took us a while to figure out that we couldn’t hear either of you anymore. After that it was pretty clear that we were going to have to rethink things. Sam was planning to talk to the Elders first thing this morning. I could tell he wasn’t going to mount another attack right away, though. I’m not sure what they’ll do, but I wouldn’t be wandering the forest alone if I was a leach. It’s open season on vamps now. Pg. 233-235 *After Leah explains how she snuck off to plan her escape from Sam and the pack, they devise a plan to run patrol and to stay off each others nerves. Jacob decides to go in and check on Bella. The door opened before I got to the steps, and I was surprised to see Carlisle rather than Edward step outside to meet me-his face looked exhausted and defeated. “Are you all right, Jacob?” “Is Bella?” I chocked out. “She’s…much the same as last night. Did I startle you? I’m sorry. Edward said you were coming in your human form, and I came out to greet you as he didn’t want to leave her. She’s awake.” And Edward didn’t want to lose any time with her, because he didn’t have much time left. “I didn’t get a chance to thank you last night, Jacob. You didn’t know how much I appreciate your…compassion. I know your goal is to protect Bella, but I owe you the safety of the rest of my family of well. Edward told me what you had to do…” “Don’t mention it.” “If you prefer.” “She’s family to you?” I asked Carlisle. “Yes. Bella is already a daughter to me. A beloved daughter.”“But you’re going to let her die.” “I can imagine what you think of me for that. But I can’t ignore her will. It wouldn’t be right to make such a choice for her, to force her.” “Do you think there’s any chance she’ll make it? I mean, as a vampire and all that.” “I’d say there’s an even chance at this point. I’ve seen vampire venom work miracles, but there are conditions that even venom cannot overcome. Her heart is working too hard; if it shouldfail…there won’t be anything for me to do. The fetus isn’t compatible with her body. thumb|300px|rightToo strong, for one thing, but she could probably endure that for a while. The bigger problem is that it won’t allow her to get the sustenance she needs.” Pg. 238-243 *This chapter ends on a pretty stomach turning note. After Carlisle and Jacob have their talk about the fetus Edward overhears the conversation and asks Rosalie to join him outside. Ridiculous as ever, Rose asks Esme to mind Bella for her until she comes back…whatever “Carlisle?”“What is it, Edward.” I was just listening to you and Jacob just now, and when you were speaking of what the…fetus wants, Jacob had an interesting thought. We’ve been trying to get Bella what she needs. And her body is accepting it about as well as one of ours would. Perhaps we should address the needs of the…fetus first.” “I’m not following you, Edward.” “Think about it, Carlisle. If that creature is more vampire than human, can’t you guess what it craves-what its not getting? Jacob did.” “Oh, you think it’s thirsty?” Rosalie hissed under her breath. She wasn’t suspicious anymore. “Of course. Carlisle. We have all that type O negative laid aside for Bella. It’s a good idea.” “Hmm.” Carlisle put his hand to his chin, lost in thought. “I wonder…And then, what would be the best way to administer…” Rosalie shook her head. “We don’t have time to be creative. I’d say we should start the traditional way.”“Wait a minute.” I whispered. “Are you talking about making Bella drink blood?” “It was your idea, dog.” Rosalie said. *They all hurry into the house to present Bella with the gory news. “What’s going on?” Bella demanded in a scratchy whisper. “Jacob had an idea that might help you.” Carlisle, said. I wished he would leave me out of it. “It won’t be…pleasant, but-“ “But it will help the baby.” Rosalie interrupted eagerly. “We’ve thought of a better way to feel him. Maybe.” “Not pleasant? Gosh, that’ll be such a change.” Blondie laughed with her. Edward stepped around Rosalie, not humor touching his intense expression. “Bella, love,we’re going to ask you to do something monstrous. Repulsive.”“How, bad?” Carlisle answered. “We think the fetus might have an appetite closer to ours than yours. We think it’s thirsty.” She blinked. “Oh. Oh..” “Your condition-both of your conditions-are deteriorating rapidly. We don’t have time to waste, to come up with more palatable ways to do this.” “I have to drink it,” she whispered. “I can do that. Practice for the future, right? So who’s going to catch me a grizzly bear?” Bella whispered. Carlisle and Edward exchanged a quick glance. “What?” Bella asked. “It would be a more effective test if we don’t cut corners, Bella.” Carlisle said. “If the fetus is craving blood, it’s not craving animal blood.” “It won’t make a difference to you, Bella don’t think about it.” Rosalie encouraged. Bella’seyes widened. “Who?” “We have blood on hand,” Rosalie told her. “For you-just in case. Don’t worry about anything at all. I have a good feeling about this, Bella. I think the baby will be so much better.” “Well. I’m starving, so I’ll bet he is too. Let’s go for it. My first vampire act.” *Rosalie needs to be ashamed of herself, honestly.However Bella is not stupid I wonder as much as Rosalie is obviously using Bella to get to that baby, but what if Bella is using Rosalie as a protector so that the others wouldn’t try to pin her down and terminate the pregnancy. Bella may be using Rose but as soon as she has this baby she plans to cut Rosalie loose, lol. Category:Blog posts